


Target Practice on Snowmen

by WingsOfLibra



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Making Ren cry is a sport, Skiing, Snowboarding, Violent abuse of snowmen, fun times in the snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfLibra/pseuds/WingsOfLibra
Summary: On the transformed snowy planet called Starkiller Base, officers and Stormtroopers alike take their free time to the the lifts and slopes to bomb the trails, carve the runs, ride the moguls, swear at death cookies, and eat pow-pow.





	1. Wipe out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfThePirates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfThePirates/gifts).



Target sighted. 300 meters out, 30° to the left, moving further away.

Phasma’s long legs ate up the ground as she strode toward her goal.

200 meters

The snow only slightly impeded her movements as she broke into a steady jog.

The target still trudged onward, oblivious to the oncoming danger.

100 meters

Snow flies in flurries behind Phasma as her jog increases to a run.

Today’s points would be in her favor, Hux would have to concede today’s win to her.

50 meters

Target still unaware.

15 meters

Phasma smiles.

 

The sound of shifting snow tipped Ren out of his thoughts. He paused in his long walk from the western slopes to the secluded Officers Lodge, and slowly turned scanning his surroundings for the source of the noise. Quite snow covered woods to his right with the slopes and lifts behind him and a familiar charging silver figure.

Ren felt a panicked scream escape him.

 

Phasma grinned viciously at Ren’s blanched expression and scream. He tried to scramble away, but she had momentum.

Phasma barreled into Ren, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and yanked him backwards and off balance. Readjusting her grip on his neck, she reached around his shoulder, grabbed him between his legs and flipped him up onto her right shoulder. Quickly positioning her hands to Ren’s upper sternum and hip she hefted him into the air.

For a brief, beautiful moment they looked akin to ice dancers, framed by weak winter sunlight and air that sparkled with dust like snow. Then Phasma tipped Ren over and slammed him into the ground. His shoulders hit first and his legs came down in a tangle. Phasma planted a heavy boot on his chest and basked in her job well done.

It didn’t hurt that a group of Stormtroopers who had stopped to watch the spectacle applauded their Captain’s show of hand-to-hand combat skills. Hux clapped grudgingly along with them, resigned to the fact that Phasma had beat him this day.

Ren sunk further into the snow and his own despair.


	2. Chair lift

Hux slid neatly into the empty lift line and stopped short of where the chairs swung slowly around the platform. The liftie was swaying to the beat of a top 40 hit song blasting from an iced over soundbox and racking fresh snow over the short track to keep the old snow from packing into ice. Satisfied with their job, the liftie skipped out of the way of a chair and motioned Hux forward. Hux pushed off with his poles and skated to the plaque a foot from the edge of the platform. He transferred his poles to his right hand and listened to the chair rumble towards the back of his knees. He glanced over his shoulder at the bullwheel and just before he seated himself he heard the scraping of skis over ice and something knocked into his left side and on to the chair. In the next second the chair exited the bay and shot off up the slope.

Hux righted himself on the iced over seat of the two-seater chair, threaded his poles between his thighs and glanced to his left only to be disappointed when he saw the chair’s other occupant, Kylo Ren. Hux resolutely stared straight ahead determined to ignore the other person for the duration of the ride.

Seven minutes into the ride and the only sound was the wind buffeting the lift, making the chair swing slightly. Ice formed over their goggles and snow gathered in the folds of their cloths. Hux crossed his arm across his chest for warmth but grabbed the center pole when the rattling of the chair rolling over the sheave wheels nearly shook him off his seat.

Ren slouched in his seat, one arm hanging over the back of the chair. He started to kick his legs, bringing the tips of his trick skis nearly level with his head with each swing. The chair rocked alarmingly with his movements. Hux gripped the pole tighter and glanced up at the chair’s grip to the haul cable.

“Will you stop that,” he snapped.

“Stop what?”

The chair creaked.

“Swinging your legs like an impatient child.”

“No.”

The chair reached another tower and bounced worryingly over another set of sheave wheels.

Hux glanced down at the thick snow laden ground a good fifteen feet below them. Without a second thought he reached around with his right hand, left arm still rapped around the center pole for support, grabbed the front for Ren’s coat and dragged him off his seat into open air.

Ren landed in a deep drift with an audible grunt. His poles landed by his head.

Hux turned in his seat to watch Ren struggle to stand, his smile hidden by his balaclava. The remainder of the ride was pleasantly uneventful.


End file.
